


crossing the bar, seizing the day

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Phil doesn't know how he ended up blowing a Sim in the toilets of the student union bar.





	crossing the bar, seizing the day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the @phandomficfests Halloween flash fest

Phil doesn't know how he ended up blowing a Sim in the toilets of the student union bar. 

Okay, he knew it exactly how it had happened. The Sim, or Dan as he had reluctantly introduced himself as, had been leaning against one end of the bar, completely alone, and completely gorgeous. He was wearing all black, complete with a slim cut leather jacket with three quarter length sleeves that showed off the delicate curve of his pale forearms, and he'd made the bare minimum of effort with his costume. 

Phil had spotted him from the other side of the room and leaned over to his friends to tell them he was going to get another drink. 

It isn't like him at all, he's usually quite shy about these things but there had been something about tonight, something about Halloween and the fact that he could pretend to be someone else for a bit. 

Phil had crossed the bar, just to meet a cute boy.

"A sim?" Phil had said, sidling up next to him. "Is that all you could come up with?"

Phil had reached out and flicked the bright green diamond shape attached to a headband above the guy's head.

He wasn't usually so forthright, especially not when it came to cute boys, but he was feeling good tonight. He's in his final year, this is all almost over and Bryony has been nagging at him to 'seize the moment' or something. He'd spent the first two months of the academic year buried under mountains of self-imposed work schedules so when Halloween had rolled around Bryony and PJ had ganged up to drag him out of his room, stick him in a black cape, and pour way too much fake blood all over him. 

There was no use fighting against his housemates. 

The cute boy had turned to look at him, one casual yet sardonic eyebrow raised in his direction and Phil had been gone. 

He's not sure whether it's really the kind of moment seizing Bryony had intended, but Phil follows him into the bathrooms anyway. He'd paused for a moment when the loud click of the door locking behind them had echoed off the tiles, but then Dan had pulled him into what was probably the hottest kiss he'd ever had and any hesitation he'd been experiencing had floated away. 

"I want to suck you," Phil had said, once again surprising himself with how direct he sounded. 

Dan hadn't minded in the slightest. He'd just grinned and popped the button on his black jeans, leaning his head against the wall of the stall. He was still wearing the plumbob headband and Phil had smiled, thinking he looked cute, before reminding himself that was an odd thing to think in this situation. 

So yeah, Phil knows _how_ he ended up blowing a sim in the toilets of the student union, he's just not quite so clear on _why_. 

Other than his own raging hormones of course. 

Phil is just contemplating this when Dan's hand tightens a little in his hair and he tugs. 

"M'gunna," he says, in that smooth posh accent he's got that is driving Phil slightly crazy. 

He probably means for Phil to pull off, and there is a voice in the back of his head that sounds suspiciously like PJ telling him that it's a stupid idea to swallow on a guy he's only just met, but he does it anyway. 

Dan makes a tight groaning noise when he comes, the hand that isn't on Phil's head slamming against the wall with a loud sound and a sudden vibration. Phil doesn't mind at all. 

"Fuck," Dan says and Phil swipes his tongue over the head of his cock one last time before moving away. "Fuck." 

"Eloquent," Phil says from his position on the floor. 

"Shut up," Dan laughs down at him, "you try coming up with something better when your brains have just been sucked out through your dick." 

"I reckon I'd be fine," Phil says, standing up and crowding Dan back against the wall to kiss him again. 

He's not sure of the etiquette that comes along with post-blowjob kisses, but Dan kisses back eagerly, chasing the taste of himself on Phil's tongue with his own. 

"Want to test that theory?" Dan asks, barely a whisper, right in to Phil's ear. 

Phil nods, and just about manages to hide the full body shiver that goes through him. 

Dan sinks to his knees fluidly, as if practised, and Phil drops his own head back against the wall and sighs out loud. 

Dan is good at this. His mouth is large, which Phil had noticed before but hadn't really followed the thought through to its logical conclusion about practical applications. Now, as Dan sinks his head impossibly further down Phil's cock and he can feel the flutter of Dan's throat around the sensitive head, the penny finally drops. 

Phil makes some kind of undignified noise that he should probably be embarrassed about, but it only seems to spur Dan on. 

Phil loses track of the precise movements Dan is making. He can only feel the hot, wet, tight, yes, good, feeling of it all.The air if full of the sounds of wet skin against wet skin and Phil's breathy moans that he's trying to stop but failing at spectacularly. 

His orgasm creeps up on him slowly and then all at once, so quick that he barely has time to warn Dan before he's coming, reaching out quickly to nudge at Dan's cheek to tell him it's fine if he wants to pull away. 

Dan just sucks him through it and Phil looks down at him, first with wonder and then, when the edges of his climax are finally ebbing away, he bursts out into laughter. 

"What?" Dan asks, looking up at him with messy hair and pink cheeks. His lips are full and wet and much more pink that they were before hand. He looks positively gorgeous. 

"Sorry," Phil says, still chuckling at him but also admiring how the look of him like that on his knees is making Phil wish refractory periods weren't a thing. "I just… you're a Sim." 

Dan scoffs and then rolls his eyes. "Seriously?" 

"Sorry," Phil shrugs. 

"You're so strange."

Phil reaches out to zip up his fly as Dan gets to his feet and runs a hand through his hair. 

"I am," he says. "Sorry." 

"No," Dan says, his hair back in place across his forehead. He can't do anything about the flush on his face though, he still looks exactly like he's been doing what he's been doing. "I like it." 

Once their clothes are back straightened and Phil has untangled himself from the throngs of his cape, they step back out into the bar. It's loud and there are flashing lights. Bad quality orange and black streamers are hung from the ceiling and there are plastic bats perches on all available surfaces. It must be after midnight, Phil can't remember what time they'd got here or what time it had been when he'd first spotted Dan across the bar. 

"Look," Dan says, coming to a stop next to him. "Here's the thing, I'm not really supposed to be here." 

"You're not?" 

"No. Like, I dropped out of the uni before this year even started and I was just sat at home by myself thinking about how I might have to move back home to Wokingham with my parents. Which is the worst. But, like, they didn't take my student card away, so I thought maybe I'd just check this out. Cus I never did when I actually went here. It wasn't planned…. Hence the costume."

"Oh," Phil says, "Right."

"Sorry, I'm not making much sense." 

"No, you're…. Okay. Yeah. What are you getting at?" 

"I think," Dan frowns, like he's trying to work out a puzzle, or like he's mad at himself about something. Phil thinks the crease between his eyes is the cutest thing he's ever seen. 

He really needs to stop thinking Dan is cute at the most inopportune moments. 

"What?" Phil urges. 

"I think I'm trying to ask you to come back to mine," Dan says. "I'm just really crap at all of this." 

"Oh!" Phil says, laughing for a quick second and nodding along. "Yeah, me too. Also bad at this stuff." 

Dan slips his bottom lip between his teeth and chews at it absentmindedly while nodding. 

"So…?" he says, when Phil doesn't say anything more. 

"Ah, yes. Sorry, yes. I can… come back to yours. If you like."

"You're impossible," Dan smiles. 

"And you're any better?" Phil asks. 

"That's fair." 

"Give me a minute? I have to say goodbye to my friends." 

Phil leaves Dan by the doors and pushes his way back through the crowd to find Bryony and PJ standing on the edge of the dance floor. 

"Where did you go?" Bryony shouts at him, throwing her arms around his neck. 

"I met someone," he shrugs. 

"You… what?" Bryony pulls away and turns to slap PJ in the middle of his chest. "ARe you hearing this?" 

"Yeah," PJ nods, "What the hell, man?" 

Phil shrugs again. "Anyway, I'm leaving." 

"Leaving?" Bryony asks, "did they do something? Where are they? I'll kick their ass." 

Bryony is a spitfire most of the time but it gets even worse when she drinks. 

"He's fine, he didn't do anything," Phil says. "I'm… er, well I'm going back to his actually." 

Bryony's mouth drops open and PJ laughs out loud at her. 

"You dog," Bryony says. 

"You gunna be okay?" PJ says, ignoring Bryony's dramatics. 

"Yeah," Phil nods. "I'll be fine. I'll text you if I'm not."

"So I take it we shouldn't wait up?" Bryony says. 

"As if you were going to," Phil points out. "PJ will probably call Sophie in about an hour anyway and you'll be too sleepy to stay awake even if I asked you to." 

"Not the point," Bryony says, her voice a bit sing-song because she knows he's right. 

Phil shakes his head at her and tells them goodbye before turning to head back across the dance floor. 

"Wait," Bryony shouts, stepping after him and putting a hand on his arm. "Phil… seriously… what are you doing? This isn't like you." 

Phil smiles are her, then turns to look back over at Dan who is by the doors, still in all black, still gorgeous, but with the Sim headband now in his hand by his side. Dan smiles when he catches his eye. 

"I'm seizing the moment," Phil says, moving out of her grasp.

She lets him go and for the second time that night, Phil crosses the bar to meet a cute boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://jestbee.tumblr.com)


End file.
